memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Elogium (Episode)
Die Voyager trifft auf fremde Lebewesen, die Kes' Reproduktionsprozeß beschleunigen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|right|Tom hilft Kes thumb|right|Kes isst die Käfer Chakotay will gerade in den Turbolift einsteigen. Als sich die Türen des Lifts öffnen, küssen sich dort gerade zwei Fähnriche leidenschaftlich. Als sie Chakotay sehen, ist es ihnen sehr peinlich und der Mann wagt einen Erklärungsversuch. Chakotay unterbricht ihn, denn es war ja offensichtlich, was hier los war. Die Beiden verlassen daraufhin den Turbolift. Inzwischen kommen Kes und Tom Paris vom hydroponischen Garten und erkundigen sich, was los war - Chakotay sagt, er würde es als indiskrete Verbrüderung betrachten. Nachdem sie den Lift betreten haben, bedauert Tom, dass er es verpasst hat. Sie fahren mit dem Lift nach Deck sechs. Gemeinsam betreten die drei das Casino, Kes bedankt sich bei Tom für die Hilfe und zeigt Neelix die Kohlköpfe, die sie besorgt hat. Zwischen den Blättern entdeckt Neelix einen Laichkäfer und fragt, was dies sei. Kes erklärt es ihm und erklärt ihm, dass diese den Kohl durch Fremdbestäubung befruchten. Kes bemerkt, dass der Talaxianer sich über etwas ärgert und fragt nach. Er befragt Kes, ob zwischen ihr und Tom etwas ist - er ist sehr eifersüchtig. Kes findet, dass Neelix übertreibt. Tom hat ihr nur beim Tragen geholfen und sie sind einfach nur befreundet. In diesem Moment werden die Führungsoffiziere auf die Brücke gerufen, Tom verabschiedet sich von Kes mit der Aussage "bis dann", und Neelix zerbricht den Kohl, den er in er Hand hat und schickt Kes beleidigt weg. Diese verlässt daraufhin wütend das Kasino. Paris betritt unterdessen die Brücke und besetzt seine Station. Janeway berichtet ihm, dass sie an Backbord eine merkwürdige Interferenz geortet haben und diese näher untersuchen wollen. Chakotay spricht Janeway darauf an, dass er zwei Besatzungsmitglieder im Turbolift beim Küssen erwischt hat und erkundigt sich danach, ob sie Richtlinien für die Verbrüderung aufstellen sollten. Der Captain meint, dass Privatbeziehungen sie als Captain nichts angehen. Chakotay fürchtet jedoch Probleme. Janeway weist es jedoch zurück, da sie hier nur sich selbst haben und es natürlich ist, dass man sich mit der Zeit einen Partner sucht. Die Voyager entdeckt mt den Sensoren einen Schwarm kleiner Lebewesen, die im Weltraum leben. Chakotay will die Wesen näher untersuchen. Captain Janeway befiehlt, sich dem Schwarm auf Biosensorreichweite mit halber Impulskraft zu nähern. Kes ist währenddessen im hydroponischen Garten und versorgt die Pflanzen. Plötzlich greift sie in die Schale mit Käfern, die neben ihr steht und isst die Käfer. Zuerst merkt sie es gar nicht, erschrickt dann aber über sich selbst. Akt I: Kes scheint durch zu drehen thumb|leftthumb|Neelix bringt Kes zum Doktor Aus sicherer Entfernung untersucht die Voyager weiter die im Weltraum lebenden Tierchen. Tuvok schätzt ihre Anzahl auf etwa eintausend. Fähnrich Samantha Wildman spekuliert, dass es möglich wäre, dass sie den Wesen Angst machen. Sie sehen aus wie Geißeltierchen und bewegen sich auch so fort, nur mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit. Paris hält den Kurs und folgt den Wesen. Fähnrich Wildman bekommt den Befehl, nach Mustern zu suchen, die auf Kommunikation schließen lassen. Sie verfügen über eine extrem poröse Hülle. Da sie kein Verdauungssystem haben, vermutet Chakotay, dass sie ihre Nährstoffe direkt aus dem Weltraum aufzunehmen. Janeway ist erstaunt über die im Weltraum lebende Lebensform, die anorganische Materie umwandeln kann. Wildman stellt fest, dass die Partikeldichte in diesme Tiel des Weltalls nicht sehr hoch ist und dies ihre hohe Geschwindigkeit erklären könnte. Chakotay meint dazu, dass dies nicht gerade eine gemütliche Mahlzeit ei. Kes ist in ihrem Quartier und schlingt unterdessen Essen in sich hinein. Auf dem Tisch vor ihr stehen eine Vielzahl von Schüsseln und Tellern voller Lebensmittel. Als es läutet, versteckt sie schnell alles im Schrank. Neelix tritt ein, er will sich für sein Benehmen im Casino entschuldigen und hat ihr einen Strauß Blumen mitgebracht. Kes meint, dass sie sich wünschte, er würde ihr vertrauen. Neelix entgegnet, dass er ihr vertraut, aber er Männer wie Tom Paris kennt. Diese gebe es im gesamten Quadranten und sie würden ahnungslose, junge Frauen suchen und sie ausnutzen. Auf der Suche nach einer Vase für die Blumen findet Neelix das versteckte Essen. Auf Neelix' Nachfrage erklärt die Ocampa, dass es sich nur um einen Snack handeln würde. Sie erklärt, dass Kartoffelbrei mit Butter eine Delikatesse von der Erde sei, von der Fähnrich Wildman ihr erzählt habe. Es schmeckt köstlich und sie bietet es ihm an. Neelix probiert es und bezeichnet es als ekelhaft. Sie meint, dass sie gar nicht wieder aufhören kann zu essen und bereits sechs Schalen Kartoffelbrei zu sich genommen habe. Der Geschmack kommt daher, dass sie einen Kanister stickstoffhaltige Erde darunter gemischt hat. Neelix ist entsetzt, dass seine Freundin "Dreck" hinunterschlingt. Kes beginnt wieder zu essen und schlingt wie wild alle möglichen Speisen in sich hinein. Als sie Neelix dann noch die Sache mit den Laichkäfern erzählt, bringt er sie auf die Krankenstation. Da sie sich zunächst weigert, trägt er sie dorthin. Paris stellt fest, dass die Wesen schneller werden. Janeway befiehlt auf Abstand zu bleiben. Jedoch hält das Schiff die Position und die Geschwindigkeit erhöht sich laut Kim. Kim stellt fest, dass ihre Geschwindigkeit nicht dem Impulsreaktoroutput entspricht. Janeway befiehlt daraufhin Schubumkehr und die Aktivierung der Schilde, was jedoch beides ergebnislos bleibt. Die Voyager wird von den Lebewesen durch magnetische Impulse in den Schwarm hineingezogen. Akt II: Technische und medizinische Probleme thumb|Chakotay und Sam Wildman analysieren die Situation Nach dieser Entwicklung verlangt Janeway einen Schadensbericht. Kim meldet, dass das Lebenserhaltungsystem intakt ist, aber es eine enorme Fluktuation im EPS-Gitter gibt. Dadurch wird der Impulsantrieb unterdrückt. Der Warpantrieb würde funktionieren, kann aber nicht benutzt werden, weil die Crew eine Schädigung der Lebewesen befürchtet. B'Elanna Torres will über den Deflektor einen umgekehrten magnetischen Impuls aussenden, der die Lebewesen auseinandertreibt, ohne sie zu schädigen. Dies würde analog zu einer Targ-Schaufel funktionieren, die Klingonen auf Bodenangriffsfahrzeugen montieren um Targherden zu vertreiben. thumb|Kes fällt dem Captain in die Arme Auf der Krankenstation bemüht sich der Doktor um Kes, aber er kann nicht in Ruhe arbeiten, weil Neelix ihm keine Zeit zum Nachdenken gibt und ihn mit seinen Nachfragen immer wieder stört. Der Doktor meint, dass ihr Appetit nur erhöht ist. Sie hat eine um 3,9 Grad erhöhte Temperatur und eine erhöhte elektroferetische Aktivität. Schließlich wirft der Doktor Neelix aus er Krankenstation hinaus. Der Doktor vermutet, dass die Beschwerden von Kes mit den fremden Wesen zusammenhängen, da diese ein elektropheretisches Feld aussenden. Neelix geht postwendend zu Captain Kathryn Janeway und beschwert sich über den Doktor. Empört fragt er, ob ein Hologramm das Recht hat, einen Humanoiden aus Fleisch und Blut hinauszuwerfen, der am Bett seiner schwerkranken Liebsten sitzen will. Captain Janeway will nun genau wissen, was Kes fehlt. Neelix berichtet, dass der Doktor ihm keine Antwort auf diese Frage ab, sondern ihn hinauswarf. In diesem Moment schon bittet der Doktor sie auf die Krankenstation. Janeway übergibt Chakotay das Kommando auf der Brücke und begibt sich mit Neelix auf die Krankenstation. Kes hat sich hinter einem Kraftfeld in seinem Büro verschanzt und ist sehr unruhig. Der Doktor weiß noch immer nicht, was ihr fehlt, aber an ihrem Rücken ist eine Geschwulst gewachsen. Er hat einige Tests abgeschlossen und ihr Puls und Blutdruck sind gefährlich hoch. Janeway erkundigt sich nach der Ursache und der Doktor vermutet den Schwarm als Ursache. Captain Janeway versucht mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie versucht sie zu beruhigen, doch Kes meint, dass die Wesen nicht schuld an ihrem Zustand sind. Janeway bietet ihr Hilfe an. Sie bekommt Zugang zu ihr und darf zu ihr in das Kraftfeld, dort fällt sie dem Captain in die Arme. Kes scheint zu wissen, was ihr fehlt: Sie durchlebt das Elogium - doch zu früh. Das Elogium kommt nur ein Mal im Leben einer Ocampa, aber normalerweise im Alter zwischen vier und fünf Jahren. Der Körper bereitet sich auf eine Befruchtung vor, der Mitralsack am Rücken bildet sich, hier wird das Kind ausgetragen. Janeway versucht sie zu beruhigen, da Menschen mit der Pubertät einen ähnlichen Prozess durchleben. Aufgrund des erhöhten Stoffwechsels vermutet Janeway, dass das Elogium zu früh eingetreten ist. Kes muss sich innerhalb von 50 Stunden entscheiden, ob sie ein Kind will, dann endet das Elogium. Akt III: Entscheidungen Auf der Brücke meldet Chakotay, dass es keine Veränderung im Kurs gibt und der Schwarm sie weiterhin mit sich mitzieht. Kim berichtet, dass alle Systeme innerhalb normaler Parameter funktioniert. Torres meint, dass sie in einer ahlben Stunde mit der Modifikation des Hauptdeflektors fertig ist. Janeway bittet Chakotay in ihren Besprechungsraum.thumb|Besprechung der Situation Captain Janeway bespricht Kes' Situation mit Chakotay. Janeway meint, dass es einige Risikofaktoren gibt: Es könnte riskant sein sich so früh fortzupflanzen und man weiß nicht, ob sie kompatibel sind. Sie findet, dass Chakotays Sorgen wegen der Verbrüderung prophetisch waren. Sie kommen auch auf das Problem der Fortpflanzung im Allgemeinen zu sprechen. Wenn die Reise wirklich 70 Jahre dauert, brauchen sie nach der Hälfte der Reise eine Ersatzcrew. Der Captain meint, dass sich niemand Gedanken über ein Generationenschiff gemacht hat, als sie auf eine dreiwöchige Mission geschickt wurden. Captain Janeway macht sich bewusst, was dieses Leben an Bord der Voyager für die Crew und die Kinder bedeutet. Es wäre eine gewaltige Aufgabe eine komplette Gemeinscahft für die Kinder an Bord aufzubauen. Es ist aber unmöglich, Kinder zu verbieten, darin sind sich die beiden einig. Inzwischen besprechen Kes und Neelix in einem Quartier ihre Situation. Kes will Neelix als Vater für ihr Kind. Dieser fühlt sich geehrt, ist aber sehr verunsichert. Neelix fragt, ob es sicher wäre, da sie noch so jung wäre. Kes weiß nicht, ob Gefahren bestehen. Neelix ist sich unsicher. Die beiden unterhalten sich lange über das Problem. Für Kes war es immer klar, Mutter zu werden. Neelix hat eigentlich nicht darüber nachgedacht. Er scheint Angst zu haben vor der Veranwortung und will sich herausreden mit den medizinischen Studien von Kes, die sie dann abbrechen müsste. Kes meint, dass es nur Ausreden sind. Sie zeigt ihm ihre Hände, dort ist der Iphasaphor aufgetreten, jetzt haben sie noch 50 Stunden, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen und müssen anschließend sechs Tage miteinander verbunden bleiben. Neelix will darüber schlafen und verlässt den Raum. thumb|Neelix holt sich Rat bei Tuvok Neelix geht ins Casino und kümmert sich um das Essen. Dabei gibt er einem Besatzungsmitglied versehentlich viel Pfeffersoße. Nachdem dieser mit einem neuen Teller und hustend zu einem Tisch gegangen ist, kommt Tuvok und lässt sich etwas vom Gabosti-Eintopf geben. Auf die Pfeffersoße verzichtet er. Nachdem Tuvok sich an einen Tisch gesetzt hat, tritt Neelix zu ihm und beginnt ein Gespräch über seinen Familie. Tuvok erwähnt, dass er Vater von vier Kindern ist. Neelix will wissen, wie es ist, Vater zu sein. Tuvok sagt, dass man das nicht in einfache Worte fassen könne. Neelix führt an, dass man sie beschützen und behüten muss und viel Verantwortung trägt, und das klingt sehr anstrengend. Tuvok macht ihm klar, dass, obwohl es unlogisch sei, Vater zu sein, unglaublich lohnend sein kann. Neelix kommt ins Nachdenken, er stellt sich vor, wieviel Freude so ein Kind machen könnte und was er ihm alles beibringen könnte. Er meint, dass er einem Jungen eine Menge beibringen könnte, wie Überlebensmethoden, fliegerische Tricks und Verführungstechniken. Tuvok erinnert ihn, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit für eine Tochter genauso groß ist. Zunächst meint er, dass er einer Tochter nichztsbeibringen könnte und die Mutter sie mehr erziehen würde. Tuvok widerspricht und meint, dass er eine Tochter wie einen Sohn erziehen kann und er es bei seinen zwei Söhnen und seiner Tochter so gehandhabt hat. Der Gedanke, ein Kind zu haben, scheint ihm immer mehr zu gefallen. Währenddessen ist B'Elanna mit den Modifikationen fertig und meldet dies auf der Brücke. Sie versuchen, mit einem umgekehrten magnetischen Impuls frei zu kommen. DIe Wesen ziehen sich zunächst zurück und Paris setzt einen Kurs. Dann gibt es einen Energieabzug in allen Systemen. Einige der Wesen heften sich an die Hülle und ziehen Energie ab. Plötzlich erscheint ein Lebewesen der Spezies, das deutlich größer ist und bewegt sich auf ihren Backbordbug zu. Akt IV: Annäherung Samantha Wildman meint, dass es sich um ein weiteres Mitglied dieser Spezies handelt, dass jedoch erheblich größer ist. Chakotay wirft ein, dass es sich auch um ein anderes Geschlecht handeln kann. Die Voyager versucht sich zu entfernen, da sendet das große Wesen einen elektrisch geladenen Plasmastrom aus, der das Schiff erschüttert. B'Elanna ist dafür, die Kreatur anzugreifen, denn diese hätte zuerst angegriffen. Captain Janeway ist anderer Meinung, sie seien hier die Eindringlinge. Sie will sie als Lebensform in ihrem natürlichen Lebensraum betrachten. Sie beobachten weiter: Die kleinen Wesen heften sich an das Größere, genau wie an die Voyager; man vermutet eine sexuelle Anziehungskraft, die das Schiff auf die kleinen Wesen hat. Da die große Kreatur fast die gleiche Energiesignatur, wie der Warpantrieb der Voyager besitzt, haben die kleinen Wesen das Schiff für eine der Kreaturen gehalten. thumb|Doktor massiert Kes Kes ist alleine in ihrem Quartier. Neelix erscheint und teilt ihr mit, dass er sich für ein Kind entschieden hat. Kes muss nun verschiedene Rituale vor der Befruchtung durchlaufen. Im Rolisisim muss ein Elternteil ihre Füße so lange massieren, bis ihre Zunge anschwillt. Da Captain Janeway zu sehr beschäftigt ist, wird es in diesem Fall der Doktor machen. Dieser Ritual dauert etwa eine Stunde. Anschließend wird sie zurückkommen. Beim Doktor auf der Krankenstation bekommt Kes plötzlich Zweifel, ob sie das Richtige tut. Wenn sie zuhause wäre, würde ihr Vater dieses Ritual durchführen. Dadurch entstehe eine völlig neue Beziehung zu den Eltern. Solange Neelix dagegen war, schien alles klar, aber jetzt ist sie sich nicht mehr sicher. Sie vermisst ihre Eltern, die ihr helfen und sie führen. Sie bittet den Doktor, das zu übernehmen. Er massiert ihren Sympathicusnerv. Sie unterhalten sich über den biologischen Trieb, der sie umtreibt. Der Doctor meint, dass er kaum Ratschläge geben kann, wie man zu guten Eltern wird. Kes fragt sich, ob sie reif ist für ein Kind. Der Doktor bietet ihr eine statistische Untersuchung als Kontext an. So sei bei den Breen eine Schwangerschaft in jungen Jahren weit verbreitet, während bei den Scathos eine Frau, die vor ihrer vierten Dekade ein Kind bekommt, hingerichtet wird. Der Doktor meint, dass eine Spezies von einem Reproduktionstrieb gesteuert wird, um sich fortzupflanzen. Kes fragt sich, ob sie dem Kind die Liebe und Zuwendung geben kann, die es verdient. thumb|Angriff auf das Mutterwesen Die Crew der Voyager versucht immer noch dem Schwarm zu entkommen. Chakotay meint, dass das Wesen ihr Verhalten als Imponiergehabe interpretiert haben könnte. Janeway lässt Torres einen kurzen Impulsschub auslösen und Paris versucht die Voyager freizubekommen. Der Impulsschub löst jedoch einen Angriff der Kreatur aus. Ein Ausweichmanöver ist mangels Energie nicht möglich. Die Kreatur rammt daraufhin die Voyager mehrfach. Akt V: Paarungsrituale enden [[Datei: Die USS Voyager fliegt eine Rolle und lässt Plasmarückstände ab.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager lässt Plasmarückstände ab]] Die strukturelle Integrität des Schiffes fällt auf 86 %. Tuvok erwägt inzwischen auch Vergeltungsmanöver, was Janeway jedoch ablehnt, da sie die Kreatur nicht schädigen will. Paris kommentiert, dass dies nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen würde. Tuvok startet stattdessen eine Sonde der Klasse 4, was jedoch die Lebensform nicht vertreibt. Da zu wenig Energie vorhanden ist, kann das Schiff nicht ausweichen. Man vermutet nun, dass das Wesen wohl erwartet, dass sie auf den Angriff reagieren und ebenfalls rammen. Durch leichtes Rammen versuchen sie, es zu vertreiben. Dies gelingt jedoch und das Wesen schlägt umso härter zurück. Dabei wird ein Crewmitglied auf der Brücke verletzt. Janeway lässt nun eine Salve Photonenladungen vorbereiten. Chakotay meint jedoch, dass aggressives Verhalten nicht weiterhilft. Sie müssen versuchen, sich der größeren Kreatur zu unterwerfen. Dadurch würden sie der Kreatur mitteilen, dass sie keine Rivalen sind und sich unterwerfen. Die kleineren haben sich gedreht und ihre Farbe geändert, wie Kim anmerkt. Durch Ablassen von Plasmarückständen würde das Schiff blau erscheinen und Tom Paris müsste eine Rolle fliegen. Paris legt volle Energie auf die Trägheitsdämpfer und fliegt eine Rolle. Das Manöver gelingt, langsam lösen sich die kleinen Kreaturen. Scherzhaft meint Janeway zu Chakotay, dass sie nun weiß, wen sie bei Fragen zum Paarungsverhalten fragen muss. Kes sucht Neelix inzwischen im Kasino auf, wo dieser kocht. Kes meint, dass er so schweigsam ist, seit sie sich entschlossen hat, kein Kind zu bekommen. Er meint, dass er ihre Entscheidung akzeptiert. Er denkt jedoch, dass er sich sehr darauf freute, nachdem er sich entschlossen hatte, Vater zu werden. Kes erzählt Neelix im Kasino, dass der Doktor meint, dass das elektrophoretische Feld, dem die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] ausgesetzt war, ein verfrühtes Elogium hervorrief und dass es sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass sie später noch einmal ein Elogium im richtigen Alter erfährt. Neelix muss also nur warten, bis sie das entsprechende Alter erreicht. Er hat sich auch überlegt, dass er eine Tochter haben will, die genauso aussehen soll wie Kes. Die beiden fallen sich in die Arme und küssen sich. Fähnrich Wildman tritt in Captain janeways Bereitschaftsraum ein. Sie will den Captain über ihrern physischen Zustand informieren. Sie berichtet, dass ihr Mann noch auf Deep Space Nine ist. Bis vor ein paar Tagen war sie sich nicht sicher. Jedoch ist sie schwanger. Wildman meint, dass diese Umgebung nicht für ein Kind geeignet ist, aber es das einzige ist, was von ihrem Ehemann geblieben ist. Captain Janeway ist zuerst etwas erschrocken, gratuliert ihr aber dann. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines , und wurden ursprünglich für die erste Staffel von Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager geschrieben und gedreht. Elogium sollte eigentlich als achtzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel zwischen Das Holo-Syndrom und Die Raumverzerrung ausgestrahlt werden. UPN entschied sich allerdings dazu, diese Folgen erst als Teil der zweiten Staffel auszustrahlen, man rechnete sich einen Vorteil aus, indem man die neue Staffel bereits einen Monat früher auf den Sender bringen konnte als andere Serien. Aus diesem Grund folgen die in diesen Episoden angegebenen Sternzeiten auch dem Muster 48XXX.X, nur während der ersten Staffel im Jahr 2371 beginnen die Sternzeiten mit diesen beiden Ziffern. (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages)}} Darsteller und Charaktere Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten In der Folge Dr. Jetrels Experiment spricht Neelix von seiner getöteten Familie inklusive seiner Kinder. Nun spricht er davon, nie Kinder gehabt zu haben.'' Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Elogium (episode) es:Elogium fr:Elogium (épisode) nl:Elogium (aflevering) Elogium